


Those Three Words

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Silly, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: A little piece about the first time Marian Hawke says three important words to Anders.





	Those Three Words

He knew he should sleep, but he couldn’t stop staring at the woman who lay beside him. _Hawke._ Her beautiful porcelain skin, the soft sound of her breathing, the way her long red hair fell across the pillow, everything about her captivated him. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips - one last time, he told himself - and turned away, closing his eyes as he did so.

  
It wasn’t long before two warm arms wrapped around his waist, and he smiled and leaned back into her embrace.

  
“Mmm… I’m not sure I’m quite ready for more yet,” he murmured with a chuckle.

  
“The Nug King demands his cheese,” Hawke announced in a commanding voice.

  
“Erm, what was that?”

  
“Bring forth the cheese!” Hawke declared.

  
_She talks in her sleep!_ He tried to control his laughter, not wanting to wake her and destroy the moment, but his shoulders still shook in silent mirth. She had to go and surprise him, just when he thought he couldn’t fall for her any harder.

  
“I love you, Anders.”

  
His laughter vanished in a flash. “Hawke? Are you awake now?”

  
There was no answer, just the gentle rise and fall of her breath.

  
Should he respond? Say what he had been longing to say for the last three years?  _ No _ , he decided. He should wait until the morning, when she would be awake to hear them.

  
But he held her words in his heart as he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
